The Royal Triforce
by Jagger Girl
Summary: Link, Zoey, and Zelda possess all three pieces of the Triforce.  An ancient evil, Gannon, wants his piece back from Zoey.  What lengths is he willing to go to steal it back?
1. Truth

**Chapter One: Truth**

**Zoey**

I sat on the roof of the top astronomy tower, shivering in the cold night air. Set out on the table before me was a series of papers containing my messy scrawl.

I heard the trap door that led up to the roof open. My guardian, Link, appeared. He smiled and shut the door.

"Good evening, Princess." He bowed.

"Oh, Link!" I said, smiling. "You can drop the formalities. We're alone."

He laughed. "I was growing tired of them."

I shivered. "As was I."

His face became concerned. "You're cold." He pulled his cloak off and handed it to me.

I pulled his cloak on. He fastened the two buttons underneath my chin. It smelled like him, pine trees. I inhaled his scent happily.

"Thank you." I returned to my calculations of the star position.

Link sat in the chair next to me. He took one look at the papers and laughed.

"I don't think I could ever understand this." He said.

"I don't think I even do, sometimes." I laughed with him.

He began playing with the ringlets of hair that had fallen out of my hair tie. I wished that my hair could feel his touch.

_He is your guardian, nothing more. _I felt the need to remind myself of this more and more often as of late. My feelings for him were becoming more romantic by the day.

I yawned. I found it harder to concentrate on the figures with Link's closeness and my tiredness. I pulled my feet up onto my chair and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Would you like to go to bed?" He asked.

"Not yet. I like it up here. No courters dare bother me."

He chuckled. "They would bother you much more often if they say your personal guardian carrying you to your room tonight."

I giggled. "True. We should go."

He got up and helped me up. I tripped on an uneven stone and nearly fell. He caught me, his arms wrapped around my waist. My cheek was pressed against his chest. I heard his heartbeat.

He sighed. "Princess…"

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

"Princess, you should go to bed now." He whispered back, letting go of me.

I sighed. "Would you be willing to escort me, guardian?"

He nodded and led the way down the tower. Halfway through the castle, a page caught up with us.

"Princess Zelda would like to see you, Princess Zoey, as soon as possible! She's in the library." He cried before running off.

Link led me to the library, not speaking. I didn't dare break the silence. All we heard was the sound of our footsteps and the occasional whispers of late night court conversations.

We entered the library and saw Zelda sitting by the fire, alone. Link and I sat in the chairs across from her.

"Link, Zoey!" She cried. "I've wonderful news!"

Link and I smiled. Zelda was known to overreact, but we tended to play along.

"Prince Charles has asked for my hand in marriage! I'm to be a bride!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her. I knew for a fact that she was enamored with Prince Charles, and I felt happy for her. But this news stirred some of my deepest fears.

_How much longer do I have? Before I must marry a man, I do not love?_

"Link, please leave us. There are a few matters I must speak of privately with my sister." Zelda said.

Link got up and bowed. "I shall wait for you outside." He left and shut the library door.

Zelda turned back to me. "I know what you're thinking, sister. You're wondering how much longer you have to choose a suitor before Father does for you."

I nodded. She continued. "He told me that we had until our seventeenth birthday, and then he would choose for us."

"Zellie, I need to ask you something."

"Anything you need to ask, feel free, Zoe." She replied, patting my hand.

"Would Sir Link make a suitable suitor?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course. He's of high birth, although orphaned and penniless. Plus, his bravery and courage are known throughout the kingdom. Why?" She asked, smiling. "Do you feel for him?"

I nodded, relived. "I feel for him extremely. I do not know, however, if he returns my feelings. I was planning on asking him during our trip to the lake tomorrow."

She nodded. "But you'd like to know now, correct?"

"Yes. I'll ask him after this. If he says yes, I'll ask him to speak to Father in the morning. What do you think he'll say?"

She smiled. "He wants us happy. If Link makes you happy…"

"Goodnight, sister." I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"What you said." We giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

_I shouldn't have caught her like that. A simple hand on her elbow would've worked. But no, I grabbed her waist. _I felt immense anger at myself. _Now she's guessed of my affection toward her. And she's telling Zelda so that I may be replaced._

The door opened. Zoey emerged, a shy smile on her lips. I walked towards her.

"Are you ready for bed, Princess?" I asked, offering her my arm.

"Actually, I need to ask you something." She paused, looking around for courtiers.

"We're alone." I said, easing her fears.

"Link… what are your feelings for me?" She asked in a whisper.

I felt my mouth drop in shock. I quickly closed it.

_She knows. She thinks I'm a foolish man that thinks he has a chance with the princess._

"You are my charge, I am sworn to you. Nothing more." I said, my voice even. _Nothing more than I love you._

A look of pain crossed her face. She covered her face with her hands and ran in the direction of her rooms. I followed her.

She stopped behind a column near her room. When I reached her, I heard her quite sobs.

"Zoey?" I asked in a whisper. She looked up.

"Go away, Link. I've been a fool." She sobbed, burying her face again.

_That's the last thing I'm going to do. Right now, I want to take you in my arms and tell you that I love you. I want to calm your fears, dry your tears._

"Zoey. I lied." I whispered, running my hand through her curls.

"When?" She asked, her voice thick with tears.

"When I said I felt nothing for you." I whispered. "I love you, Zoey."

She looked up. Her large light blue eyes stared a hole in my soul. I whipped her tears away with the back of my hand.

"R-Really? Really and truly?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I-I love you too." She said, her voice shaking.

I felt my mouth drop in shock again. She giggled and closed with her hand.

"C-Can I ask your Father for permission to court you?" I choked out.

"I'd be very angry if you didn't. Please, go in the morning." She nearly begged.

I laughed quietly. "Princess," I said with mock formality. "Would you like to retire, now?"

She took my extended arm. "Yes please, guardian. Thank you."

I walked her to her chambers. She stood at the door, looking at me.

"Goodnight, Link." She whispered, opening the door.

"Goodnight, Zoey." I replied as she shut the door.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning and bathed. I tried brushing my hair, but it didn't help any. I put on my best tunic and headed for the Royal Office, where His Majesty would surely be, preparing for his day.<p>

I knocked. He said, "Come in."

I entered. The king looked up from his papers and smiled. "Link, my boy! What brings you to my office?" He asked, gesturing for me to sit in front of him.

"A request, sire." I said, sitting down.

"What can I do for you, Link?" He smiled.

"I would like permission to court Princess Zoey." I said, keeping my voice as even as possible.

His smile vanished. "Does she know of this request?"

I nodded. "Yes. In fact, she asked me to ask your Highness this morning."

His look became a questioning glare. "She asked?"

"I promise you sire, I have been nothing but the upmost of proper with your daughter. She merely asked me of my feelings and I answered. She replied saying that she felt the same way and wished me to ask your Highness's permission to court her, this morning."

"What was your answer, Link?" He asked, his stare becoming friendlier.

"I love her, Your Majesty. She says she feels the same." I replied, trying my hardest to keep my voice from shaking. My palms were sweaty.

"How much do you love her?"

"She is my sun. Without her, I cannot see a point in living. I want to spend every waking moment of the day at her side. I want to protect her from her fears, protect her from the gossip of courtiers, and most importantly from threats to her life."

The king nodded. He called, "Page!" A young man came running.

"Go to Princess Zoey's chambers and tell her that I'd like to see her as soon as possible."

The page nodded and ran off.

"Link, I am happy that Zoey has found such a fitting match. I was getting worried that I might have to force her hand, something I wished not to do." He smiled.

My heartbeat stopped. "Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Not yet, my boy. I must year Zoey's opinion of you first." He chuckled.

Zoey tentatively knocked on the door. The king laughed and said, "You'd think she's expecting me to say no." He called louder, "Come in!"

Zoey shyly opened the door. She was wearing a green silk dress, her curly hair framing her face. She looked beautiful.

The king saw me staring and laughed. "Well, daughter, come in!"

Zoey walked over to the chair beside me. Her father motioned for her to sit.

"Zoey, do you care for the young man next to you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I want to hear you say it, Zoey."

"Yes, Father." She replied, blushing.

"How much do you care for him?" He asked, his smile growing wider.

"I can't imagine life without him." She whispered. "It'd be like going without the sun. He's my sun. He's the air I breathe, the food I eat, the water I drink. He is everything."

The king burst out in laughter. "That's what he said about you. 'She is my sun.'" He quoted.

Zoey and I chanced a small smile at each other.

"Link, I give my consent for you to court my Zoey." He said, smiling. "I understand that you were planning on going to Lake Hylia this afternoon?"

_He's going to get us a chaperon, of course. _I still couldn't contain my joy and being able to be with Zoey. My smile was enormous. Zoey laughed, smiling.

"Have fun." He said, smiling. "You may leave."

Zoey and I left together. When we'd exited the office, I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled like a school girl.

"Can you believe it?" She said when I'd put her down. Courtiers all around the hall were staring at us, but I hardly saw them.

"Your father is possibly the most understanding king in the realm. So yes, in a way I can." She laughed.

I led her to the stable so we could ride out to Lake Hylia early. She rode her stallion, Ebony, while I rode my mare, Epona.

_Ebony and Epona. Zoey and Link. _The sound of our conjoined names made me smile so big that Zoey laughed.

As we rode out to Lake Hylia, the entire Market stopped to wave or bow at Zoey. She blushed and waved back.

When we'd reached the water side, I tied our horses to a nearby tree to drink and graze. She sat on a large rock and stared out at the water.

I sat next to her and took her gloved hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Link…" She said, smiling. "I'm so happy. Only yesterday did I have to remind myself that you were only my guardian, that we could never be more."

I laughed quietly. "Every time I wanted to confess my feelings for you, I'd call you 'Princess' to remind me that you are above my station." I played with a strand of her golden hair.

She smiled sadly. "I can't believe it. I feel like I'm going to wake up and find that this was all a dream."

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing together. "You're awake, my love. Unless we're in the same beautiful dream."

"My love…" She murmured in her soft voice. "That is true, I suppose." She said louder.

We stared out at the lake for quite some time. She pulled her legs up on the rock and wrapped one of her arms around her knees. I gently held the other.

"Do you remember," she began, "when you were Zelda's gaurdian?"

I nodded. In the beginning of my service to the Royal Family, I had originally been Zelda's guardian. That was nearly seven years ago.

"And she wanted to trade when I received Robert three years later?" She asked.

I nodded again, smiling. Because Zoey was never going to be Queen, her father didn't feel it was necessary for her to have a body guard until she was twelve. Zelda, however, as the crown princess, needed one at the age of nine.

"She had a crush on him for the longest time." She giggled. I laughed with her.

Near noon, we returned to the castle. We had the same fanfare as this morning, the people stopping to show their respect to Zoey. She blushed and nodded, her curls bouncing up and down.

When we'd returned the horses to the stable and reentered the castle, lunch was just about to begin. We quickly entered the dining hall and I sat next to Zoey as I always had. This time, however, everyone looked at me dirtily.

_Please don't tell me some of these pompous idiots are actually jealous of me! I mean, it's hard not to love Zoey, but most would love her for her power. I don't. _

We had the advantage of eating with opposite hands. I held her left while she held my right, and nobody but Zelda was any the wiser. She saw our intertwined hands on the way to her seat and laughed quite loudly, causing many of the courtiers to frown in confusion.

_I wonder how long Prince Charles and Zelda courted. I guess their courtship could be shorter because of the impending war with Castalia. _

The king sat at the head of the table, only a seat away from me. He smiled and winked at Zoey and I, causing her easy blush to flare. I laughed quietly, while the king bellowed his laughter.

He tapped his goblet with his fork. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. He stood.

"I have wonderful news today concerning my wonderful daughter, Princesses Zelda. Princess Zelda is now engaged to Prince Charles of Dorlan."

There was an explosion of applause. Prince Charles was almost as loved in the court as Zelda was. Everyone thought that they would make a wonderful match, as they were marrying for love.

Zelda blushed and said, "Father, please sit down. It's not like this is breaking news or anything." She smiled down at her soup.

"As you wish, Princess." He bowed with mock formality. The entire table burst into laughter as Zelda's blush reddened.

When he'd sat back down, everyone returned to the meal. Zoey merely picked at her food, drinking little.

"Is something wrong, Zoey?" I asked her in a low voice.

"No. Why would there be?" She replied, smiling.

"You're not eating a thing. Do you feel okay?" I rubbed the back of her hand I held with my thumb.

"I'm just not hungry, I suppose." She shrugged and returned to picking at her food.

Her father noticed. "Zoey, is the food not to your liking?" He asked, putting down his fork.

"It's wonderful like always, Father. I just don't feel very well all of a sudden."

I felt my eyebrows furrow together. She was growing paler by the second.

"Do you have any idea why that is, Zoey?" Her father asked, concern clouding his face.

"I took a drink from my cup and suddenly felt sick." She gestured to her nearly empty goblet.

Shock crossed both her father's face and mine. Her eyes closed in pain.

"Link, hand me that cup." He instructed. I passed it to him.

He swirled the contents around. "Poison!" He yelled. Everyone's forks dropped and they turned to stare at the king.

"Someone has poisoned my daughter!" He yelled, standing. "Someone get a doctor!"

Zoey's body grew limp, and we knew that she'd slipped out of consciousness. I felt my face contort in horror and pain.

_Who would poison Zoey? I'll kill them, _I thought murderously. _They deserve to die slow deaths._

There was instant chaos. People all around were shouting, pointing fingers.

"I want to know who did it, and why!" The king shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

Impa stealthy made her way to the king and whispered in his ear. He nodded, his face growing red. She turned to me.

"Pick her up and carry her to her room." She instructed me. I instantly obliged, her legs hanging limply over my arm.

_Please, please be okay, Zoey._ I prayed as I carried her though the silent castle halls, Impa, Zelda, and the king following me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please take the time to review! I really appreciate it! (:<strong>

**For those of you wondering, Zoey and Zelda are non-identical twins. Zoey is smaller, her hair curly instead of straight. Her eyes are also a lighter shade of blue. Other than that, they look a lot alike.**


	2. Dreams

**Chapter Two: Dreams**

**Zoey**

_The__ world__ was __in__ shadows.__ I__ was__ surrounded__ by__ fire.__ I__ didn't__ know__ where __to__ turn.__ Everything__ I__ knew__ was__ being__ destroyed._

_The__ castle __was __burning._

_Zelda __and__ I__ were __at__ the __gates,__ each__ sobbing._

_Charles__ was__ in__ the__ castle.__ Link __was__ in__ the__ stables__.__ Both__ selflessly__ saving__ the __servants._

_The __smoke__ filled__ my__ lungs.__ I__ couldn't__ breathe.__ I__ nearly__ fainted,__ but__ was__ caught __by __a__ strange __man._

_His __eyes__ were__ glowing __gold.__ He__ was__ a__ strange __Hylian, __garbed__ in__ dark__ robes._

_"Ladies,__ please. __We __need__ to__ get__ out__ of__ here."__ He__ pulled __my__ hand._

_Zelda__ and __I __followed __him __down __the__ dirt__ path __to__ the __Market.__ People__ were__ screaming__ in__ the__ street,__ crying.__ All__ heads__ were__ lifted __in__ terror__ at__ the __sight __of__ the __castle._

_The__ man__ pulled__ us__ to__ the__ Temple__ of __Time,__ an__ ancient__ shrine __that__ Zelda__ and __I__ had __only __been__ to __once.__ He__ nearly __had__ us__ inside__ when__ a __man__ yelled._

_"Zoey!__ Zelda! __Get__ away __from__ him!" __Link__ came __running__ up,__ supporting__ Charles,__ whose__ leg __looked__ injured._

_The __man__ cursed __and__ grabbed __me __by__ the__ waist.__ I __screamed.__ He__ withdrew__ a__ shining__ dagger__ and __held__ it __to__ my__ throat._

_"You __come__ one__ step__ closer__ and__ I'll__ slit __her__ throat."__ He__ threatened,__ his__ voice__ full__ of__ dark __humor._

_Link__ and __Charles__ stopped__ running,__ and__ held__ their __hands__ up__ in__ peace._

_"Let __her __go, __by __order__ of__ the__ crown!"__ Zelda__ cried,__ stepping __closer__ to__ us._

_The __man__ pressed__ the __dagger __into__ my __skin.__ I__ felt __the __cold__ metal __slice__ my __skin,__ revealing__ a __thin __mark__ of__ red.__ I__ whimpered __in__ pain. __Link__ uttered a low oath__._

_"I __warned__ you,__ foolish__ girl!" __The__ man __spat__ at__ my__ sister.__ She__ stepped __away__ and__ looked__ at__ him__ with__ pure__ hate._

_The__ smoke__ from__ the __castle__ was __rising __higher __now.__ The__ screams__ of__ the__ townsfolk __sounded __far__ off,__ as __if__ they __were__ running.__ They __should__ be._

_"Please. __Let__ her__ go.__ You__ can __have__ whatever__ you__ want." __Link__ pleaded, __hands__ still__ held __in__ the__ air.__ Charles__ and__ Zelda __feverishly__ nodded__ in__ agreement._

_"I __want __the__ Triforce."__ The__ man__ said__ greedily._

_"It__ can't __be__ done!"__ Zelda__ cried.__ "Nobody__ knows__ how__ to__ obtain __it."_

_He__ shook __me,__ the__ dagger__ embedding__ further__ into__ my__ skin.__ The __once__ thin __red __line __was__ a__ deep__ wound__ now, __drenching__ my__ dress__ with __blood.__ I__ gasped__ in__ pain._

_"She__ does."__ He__ said,__ laughing__ at __my__ pain._

_"Zoey,__ tell__ him __how __to__ obtain__ the__ Triforce." __Charles__ called,__ his__ voice__ weak._

_"I-I__ don't__ know!__ Let__ me__ go!"__ I __made__ the__ mistake__ of __trying __to__ struggle__ out__ of__ his __grip._

_The__ dagger__ was __now __firmly__ planted__ in__ my__ skin. __He__ could have __let__ go__ and__ it__ would__ remain__ in__ my __skin.__ The__ smell__ of__ my __own__ coppery __blood__ and__ the__ smoke__ from__ the__ fire __made__ me__ want __to __faint.__ I__ held __the__ blackness__ at__ bay__ by__ mere__ inches._

_"She __doesn't__ know! __Please __let __her __go!"__ Zelda__ shouted,__ crying._

_"If__ you__ insist,__ Princess."__ He__ let__ go__ of __me __and__ shoved__ me __forward,__ towards__ Link__ and__ Charles._

_"No!" __Link__ shouted,__ too __late._

_I __was__ staring __at __the__ dirty__ ground,__ my __senses__ dulled.__ My__ entire__ chest__ and__ neck__ felt__ damp__ – __covered__ with__ my __blood.__ I__ felt __a__ constant,__ fiery __pain__ at__ the__ site__ of__ the __dagger.__ I __made__ choking __noises __and__ began __coughing__ up__ blood._

_Somewhere__ during __this,__ Link__ fell__ to__ my __side,__ sobbing.__ He __picked __me__ up__ and __sat __me __on __his__ lap.__ He__ examined__ my__ wound,__ grimacing.__ He__ pried__ the__ dagger__ from __my __neck__ and__ I__ screamed __in __pain._

_"__…__L-Link__…__"__ I__ whispered;__ the__ edges__ of__ my__ sight__ grew__ foggy__ and__ black._

_"Zoey__… __Zoey__…__"__ His __voice__ broke._

_Suddenly, __his __left__ hand __began__ to__ glow.__ My__ senses__ began__ returning__ to__ me__ in __increments, __the __pain__ fading._

_"Link!__ The __Triforce!"__ Zelda__ called. __Her__ hand__ was__ glowing__ as __well._

_"Why__ are __all__ of__ your__ hands __glowing?"__ Charles__ asked._

_"The__ Triforce.__ We__ have __the__ Triforce."__ Zelda__ replied,__ her__ voice__ shaking._

_"It's__ saving__ her." __Link__ said,__ his__ voice__ saturated __with__ relief._

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

"Will she be okay?" I asked, staring down at Zoey. _She__ looks __so__ pale.__ And__ just__ a__ few__ minutes__ ago,__ she __was __screaming__ in__ pain._

Impa nodded, causing everyone in the room to let out a sigh of relief.

"The antidote will take a week to spread through her system properly. Then she'll be fine."

"Link! Zelda! Look!" The king cried, pointing at our hands.

I looked down. There was a strange symbol radiating a golden light. I saw that Zelda's hand was doing the same thing.

"Zoey has it, too." She said.

Indeed, Zoey's hand was glowing. The king began pacing.

"That's the mark of the Triforce…" He muttered. "I've never heard of all three belonging to friendly parties…"

"The Triforce?" I asked in confusion.

Zelda stared at her father in confusion, too. "That old fairytale?"

The king nodded. "It is not merely a fairytale. The legend of the Triforce is a true one."

I held up my hand. "So Zoey, Zelda, and I have one piece of the Triforce each?"

"Yes. I believe you have the Triforce of Power…" He stared at my hand.

Impa coughed. "That's Zoey's."

We turned to stare at her. "Link has the Triforce of Courage, Zelda has Wisdom, and Zoey has Power."

The king laughed. "Link is much stronger than Zoey. Why would she receive the Triforce of Power? I'm certain that's Link's piece."

Impa scowled at the king. "Because, she has hidden powers none of us know of. That's one of the main reasons the poison didn't kill her." She frowned. "Someone knows she's taken Ganon's Triforce piece."

"Now Ganon, he is a fairytale." The king said with a small smile.

"I beg to differ, Your Majesty." Her frown deepened. "Ganon is real. He should possess the Triforce of Power, but doesn't. Zoey took it."

"How?" I asked, interrupting what was starting to look like a fully fledged fight.

"Perhaps just by existing. There have never been twin girls in the royal family before us." Zelda suggested.

"And that's why you have the piece of Wisdom." Impa said, smiling. "That's my theory exactly."

"And so, because she has Ganon's Triforce piece, someone wants her dead so he can reclaim it?" I guessed.

Impa nodded. I sucked in a sharp breath and heard the king do the same. We shot each other a look and then stared at Zoey.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. We all gasped.

"Zoey?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Zoey?" The king asked.

"But why is it saving me?" She asked, her voice far off.

"What?" Impa asked, staring at her like she was insane.

"She must've had a dream." I murmured. Zelda nodded in agreement.

"What was your dream about, Zoey?" The king asked, patting her hand.

"The castle was burning. Link and Charles were in the castle, saving the servants. A strange man led Zellie and I to the Temple of Time. Link and Charles came along and yelled at him. He pressed a dagger to my throat and asked for the… the Triforce. When I didn't give it to him, he sliced my throat and threw me to the ground. The Triforce saved me." Her speech was slow and strained.

We all stared at her. She stared at each of us in turn. She lingered on my face. I blushed.

Impa began fluttering about her like an old Cucco. "Do you feel okay? The medicine shouldn't have worked this fast…"

"I'm fine, Impa. Just hungry." She smiled, still staring at me. We all laughed, relieved.

"I'll go find some food for you." Zelda said, walking out the door.

"That's one violent dream, Zoey." I said, staring into her eyes.

"What did this man look like?" The king asked.

"He was tall, wearing dark clothes. He had bright golden eyes." She shuddered.

I wanted to go to her, whisper soothing words, but couldn't with her father there. He sensed that.

"I'm going to go find the person that did this to you, Zoey." He said, getting up. He left, leaving me alone with Zoey.

_Well, __almost __alone._ I smiled at Impa, hiding in the shadows.

I walked to her bed and knelt by her, brushing the hair out of her face. Her blonde eyelashes framed her closed eyes. I held her hand that now had a faint Triforce symbol glittering on the back.

"...Link?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Yes?" I asked just as softly. If I didn't know Impa, I'd say that she'd be hard pressed to hear us. But I knew she heard.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Thank you."

Zelda returned then, carrying a tray off food. As she set it down on the table next to me, I noticed that each item of food was missing a piece, and that there was only a small amount of water.

"We needed to be sure." Zelda whispered in my ear, seeing me glance at the food.

"Zoey? Are you still hungry?" I asked, softly pressing on her hand.

"Yes, please." She struggled to sit up. I helped her, placing my hand on her upper back.

Zelda handed her sister a piece of bread and she ate it with a small smile on her face. Looking at her, I realized just how frail she was.

_I__ love __her __to __death,__ but__ she's__ just __so__ frail!__ I__ feel__ like __if__ I __hug__ her__ with __an__ once __of__ my__ strength,__ I'd__ break__ her__ bones._ I shuddered.

She noticed my intent gaze. "What, Link?" She asked once she'd finished her bread.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how sick you look." I replied, playing with her hair.

"I look like this all the time." She whispered, sighing.

"Zoe, please try to eat some more." Zelda said, trying to give her sister a piece of pear.

"No, thank you. I'm full." She ignored our questioning glares. "I'm actually really sleepy."

Impa stepped out of the shadows. "Sleep, child. We'll wake you when you need medicine."

She rested her head back on her pillows. "Only if Link's allowed to stay with me..." She murmured.

Zelda smiled. "I'll make sure he is." She got up, taking the tray of food with her. "I need to go attend to some business, Zoe."

"Bye, Zellie." She whispered sleepily. I laughed and stroked her hair.

"I need to go speak with His Majesty." Impa told me. "Can I trust you to not compromise our princess for half an hour or so?"

"Hush, Impa." Zoey said, her words slurred. Impa grinned.

I laughed. "Of course."

Impa left quietly shutting the door behind her. Zoey's eyes fluttered.

"You can sleep, my love." I whispered. "I'll protect you from everything that wants to harm you. I promise."

"I know." She said, smiling. "Goodnight, Link."

"I love you, Zoey." I whispered, smoothing her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

"Don't be afraid to show your affection to her in front of me, Link." I heard someone whisper.

"I don't wish to offend you, sire." Link replied in a whisper. I felt something soft press into my hand.

"It won't. You should stop worrying about that." My father replied.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

My father sighed. "You may end up having a very short courtship. This is a disturbing turn of events..."

I heard Link suck in a sharp breath. "Did you find the culprit?"

"Yes, it was one of our serving maids. She has been beaten within an inch of her life and dismissed." My father sounded sad.

"So, it wasn't connected with her Triforce piece?" Link asked.

"Actually, the girl kept going on about Ganon. So yes, it was." He sighed. "I need to attend to yet more unpleasant business. Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, sire."

I heard my father's heavy footsteps and the door closing softly. Despite myself, my eyes fluttered open.

"Zoey? I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Link asked in a whisper.

"They beat her?" I asked, shaking.

He sighed and stroked my hair. "Yes. She tried to kill you, Zoe. It wasn't my idea, nor your father's. The guards took it upon themselves."

Something bright and blue flashed behind Link's shoulder. It hurt my eyes.

"What is that light?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"What light, Zoe?" He asked, his face confused.

"Behind you."

He turned and saw the light. "A fairy...!" He whispered.

"Hiya, Link! I'm Navi!" The fairy said in a high, musical voice.

"Hello, Navi. Why are you here?" Link asked, his eyebrows raised sceptically.

"The Great Deku Tree thought it was time for you to finally have a fairy!" Navi replied.

"Are you really a fairy?" I asked in awe. _Fairies only belong to the Kokiri children... nobody but them has ever seen one!_

"Yes, Your Highness!" She replied.

"Wait, why does the Great Deku Tree want me to have a fairy now? I left the forest nearly seven years ago!" Link asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Every Kokiri child gets a fairy!" Navi replied.

"But Link's a Hylian!" I said, shocked.

"Zoe... I was raised in the Kokiri Forest."

"What? But you're Hylain!" I repeated stubbornly.

He laughed softly. "My mother left me in the forest when she died. The Kokiri took care of me and raised me. So, depending on how the Great Deku Tree saw it, I could be considered a Kokiri child."

"Why were Zellie and I told a completely different story?" I asked, frowning.

_Father told us that Link was the son of a noble who's family had died in a great fire... why'd he lie?_

"Your father thought it best to conceal the fact that I knew how to find the Kokiri. Your father respects their wishes to be left alone, uncorrupted. Even if only those with a pure heart can find them." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, confused. Link usually told me everything.

"It never came up." He said with a grin.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi said. "The Great Deku Tree sent a message, too!" She pulled a piece of parchment out of thin air.

Link read it, frowning. "I must inform the king of this as soon as possible."

"What does it say?" I questioned.

He silently handed me the note.

_Link,_

_Yesterday, a Kokiri went into the Lost Woods and died from wounds apparently inflicted by a great beast. The Great Deku Tree has forbidden us from entering the Lost Woods. He asked me to write you this note to show the king. Although he didn't explain himself, he simply said these words:_

_The Forest Temple is overrun with monsters. The Realm has been opened._

_Link, please show this to the king as soon as possible! The Great Deku Tree says it's very important!_

_- Saria_

"Does she mean the Sacred Realm?" I asked, my voice weak. _A Kokiri has died. A Kokiri child has never died, that we know of. What could this mean?_

"Possibly. That's were Ganon's supposed to be sealed away, right?"

I nodded. "Link, go find my father. He needs to know this, now!"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Of course! Hurry!" I tried to shove him away with my hands, but failed.

"I'm going, Zoe! I'm going!" He laughed and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>The stars shone brilliantly in the night sky. The enormous fountain sprayed us lightly with water, chilling me even more.<em>

"_You should go inside. You'll catch a cold, Zoe." Link said, but held me closer. His warmth spread through me._

"_I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder._

"_I'll be fine. And then you'll never have to worry about Ganon again." He replied, softly rubbing my back._

"_But, Link! Going to the Sacred Realm to save the sages could be dangerous! What if you never come back?" I whispered, tears forming at the edges of my eyes._

_He kissed the top of my head. "I'll come back. I promise." He pulled away from me gently. "I love you."_

_I let my tears fall. "You say that like you're saying goodbye."_

_He caught my tears with his fingers. "I'm just saying goodbye for the moment, my love. I will be back."_

"_Won't it be hard? Saving the sages?" I asked, pulling him to me._

"_Yes. And that's why I must go. You know that." He said, pressing his forehead against mine._

"_Please be careful." I whispered._

"_As you wish, Princess." He smiled and kissed my forehead softly. He let go of me and turned toward the garden exit._

"_Don't forget about me, Zoey." He left me._

_I stood alone in the garden, crying. I felt alone, empty. _

_Link had left me to find the six sages that had been locked in the Sacred Realm. I knew he needed to go, but that didn't make it any easier. I knew he was doing this for me and Hyrule, but that didn't make me want to let him leave._

_But where was the so-called Seventh Sage? The leader of them all? Why weren't they saving the sages instead of Link?_

_Something hard struck my head and I blacked out._

* * *

><p>"Child, wake up!" Someone shook me. "Zoey!"<p>

My eyes opened slowly. "Impa?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Yes, dear." She smiled sadly. "What was your dream about? I've never seen someone cry in their sleep."

"L-Link was leaving me to find..." I paused, trying to remember. "The six sages... that Ganon had locked in the Sacred Realm."

"Only six?" Impa asked.

"Yes. I was wondering about the seventh myself. In the dream."

"Hmmm. I'm starting to believe these dreams are actually prophecies of the darkest kind."

"What?" I asked, my voice skeptical. _Nobody believes in dreams being prophecies anymore! _

"The Sage of the Forest has gone missing." She whispered, pained.

She read my confused face. "Saria. Link's childhood friend. The king has sent him to investigate the Forest Temple."

I gasped. "Link's gone?" She nodded.

"He left early yesterday morning, after receiving a fairy and a letter." She told me.

"So wait, I've slept an entire day?" I asked, shocked.

"Zoey, you were poisoned two days ago. I still can't believe you're this recovered already." She frowned.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, each of us lost in thought.

_Saria, the Sage of Forest. Why does that name sound familiar? I know I read it on Link's note yesterday, but it sounds so much more familiar than that... like I knew Saria when I was a child, but I didn't, did I?_

"Who are the sages, Impa?" I asked after a while.

She sighed. "Ah, that's an excellent question. Saria, Rauru, Princess Ruto, Darunia, Nabooru, and..." She paused.

"And?" I pressed, wanting to know more. _I know everyone but Saria and Rauru! They're father's inter-species council members! Ruto is such a doll, but Darunia hugs way too hard._

"You and I." She said with a small, frightened smile.

"What?" _I'm a sage?_

"I am the Sage of Shadow. And you are the Sage of Time." She answered.

"How do you know? Why me?" I had millions more questions to ask, but decided on those first.

"I know about me because I've been awakened as a sage. As for you, a member of the Royal family is always the Sage of Time." She answered.

"How do you know it's not Zelda?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that it was.

"Rauru told us when you were born. That's why you were never in line for the crown." She informed me. "Your father thought that being a crown princess and a sage would be too much for you."

I nodded. "It most likely would've been. I'm not powerful enough to be a sage!" I cried.

Impa laughed. "Saria is a child forever, Zoey. She is strong enough to be a sage. You are strong enough to be a sage as well."

"Have I been awakened as a sage?" I asked, uncertain.

"No. You're the only one unawakened right now. And now that I know of your dream, I intend to keep it that way." She said, grimacing.

"Why?" I asked, frowning. Impa's expressions were starting to worry me.

"If you remained unawakened, then Ganon may not know your status as a sage. Therefore, he may not try to seal you in the Sacred Realm."

"You really think Saria's in the Scared Realm?" I questioned.

"Yes. It makes perfect sense." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Get up and I'll help you dress. We need to have a sage meeting. The first one during a crisis in over two hundred years."

"A crisis?" I asked, getting up.

"It's not everyday a sage goes missing and a Kokiri dies. On top of that, the appearance of the Triforce is frightening."

"Triforce?" I asked as she helped me into a white and purple gown. "I thought that was a tall-tale."

"It's not, Zoey. I've already had to convince Zelda and Link of that." She smiled.

"Zelda and Link?" _Okay, Impa's throwing way too much information at me._

"They each have a piece of the Triforce. As do you." She took my right hand and held it to my face.

The Triforce mark shone on my skin. As if it were drawn with fairy dust, it faintly glimmered gold. I felt a sudden rush of power as the mark glowed brighter.

Impa snatched my hand away. "Don't look at it!" She cried.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. Impa threw me a pair of elbow-length gloves. I slipped them on, covering my mark.

"It nearly awoke you as a sage." She shuddered. "Let's go."

She led me to my father's office. There, waiting, was the inter-species council. _The other sages. Even the one I don't know, Rauru. _

"Impa!" I hissed. "I forgot to ask you something!"

She turned to me. "What?"

"There's seven of us. Which is the seventh?"

She laughed. "You."

"Why am I not surprised?" I moaned.

I sat at the table, next to Impa and Ruto. Ruto gently patted my gloved hand with her webbed one. I smiled at her.

Rauru cleared his throat. We all turned to him.

"As you all know, Saria has gone missing." He sighed. "The king has sent a hero to find her. But alas, I don't think he shall."

"Zoey has foreseen something." Impa said. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"She saw, in a dream, that the castle would burn. In another dream, she saw that the six of us will be locked in the Sacred Realm by Ganon." She said, frowning. "The same hero sent to save Saria will try to rescue us."

The council gasped. "Is this true, Zoey?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes. I know that the sages were in the Scared Realm, then the castle burned."

"How do you know that?" Impa asked.

"Because, I learned of the sage's imprisonment in the castle gardens. Therefore, the burning must have taken place afterwords."

Rauru nodded. "Saria must be in the Scared Realm by now. I have felt it's slow corruption for sometime now, but thought that by awakening us it would reverse. Alas, it did not work."

"Zoey hasn't awaken yet, have you?" Ruto asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Impa said it would be better if I didn't."

Rauru nodded. "We need to keep your sage-status a secret. Otherwise, Ganon may take us all, not just six."

"As long as one of us is safe, the seal on the Realm cannot be broken." Darunia exclaimed. "So if we keep sister Zoey safe, Ganon can't escape!"

Ruto nodded. "And Zoey's possibly the safest of us all. Not only is she protected by a million castle guards, the Hero is her personal guardian!"

Heads nodded in agreement. "So wait, you're just going to sacrifice yourselves?"

Nabooru laughed. "They're not getting me without a fight, dearie. Don't worry about us."

Darunia nodded. "We're strong, Princess. You should worry about yourself!"

"That's the Hero's job, Darunia." Impa laughed.

I blushed. The sages howled with laughter.

"So, it's agreed. We all resume our normal lives like nothing happened." Rauru said once we'd calmed down. "But we remain on our guard."

Five voices said in unison, "Aye."

"Then this meeting is over." Rauru said with a clap of his hands. "I say we all take advantage of the castle's larder before heading back home."

Ruto giggled. "You're such a pig!"

"I never said I wasn't!" He retorted. We all laughed.

* * *

><p>"Zoey, if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to tie you to the floor." Zelda said, putting down her book.<p>

"I just can't stop worrying about Link!" I cried in frustration.

"That's very obvious." She sighed. "Why don't you go up to the tower, and do some calculations?"

"I think I will. It's so calm up there. Maybe that will get my mind off all this..." I turned on my heels and walked out the door.

When I'd reached the astronomy tower, I grabbed my bag containing a cloak and my calculations. I lifted the trap door and climbed out onto the roof.

I pulled the cloak on, shivering in the cold night air. I pulled out my pages of maps and figures and a quill. I fished around for my ink bottle and found it.

I stared up at the sky. _Din's Flame, eighty-nine points north of Farore's Wind. Nayru's Love, three points west of Din's Flame. _

As I wrote this down, I gasped. _Farore... goddess of courage... Link! Nayru... Zelda! Din... Me! I must ask Impa about these calculations later..._

I continued mapping the sky, getting lost in the numbers. I pulled my knees up onto my chair. I felt my eyes getting tired but continued writing.

* * *

><p>"Princess?" Someone called. "Princess!"<p>

I awoke with a start. I looked around in confusion. There was a page's head sticking out of the trap door.

I'd fallen asleep on the tower! I blushed.

"Yes, page?" I asked with as much dignity as I could manage.

"Princess Zelda is looking for you! She's in the Royal Office." His head ducked out of sight.

I sighed and collected my things. _I can't believe I fell asleep out here. Zellie's gonna kill me! And if she doesn't, Impa will! _I grimaced.

I hurriedly placed my bag back in the astronomy tower office and half ran down the quite castle halls. I rushed to the office and knocked on the door.

Zelda opened it with a sigh. "You fell asleep on the astronomy tower, didn't you?"

I blushed. "Yes..."

She laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" She moved aside so that I could enter the office.

My father was hurriedly speaking to Impa. She rushed out the door, bumping into Zelda and I without so much as a backwards glance.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

Father turned to me, his face tired and sad. "The Great Deku Tree has passed on." He sighed. "Ganon is trying to return."

* * *

><p><strong>N: Chapter two is out! Please remember to review! (:<strong>


	3. One by One

**Chapter Three: One by One**

**Zoey**

"Link!" I cried, running into his outstretched arms.

"Shhh, I'm here Zoey." He whispered into my hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling back to look at him. He looked tired.

He laughed softly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." I began to protest, but he continued. "I'm fine."

"Thank the Goddesses." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Your father said you were in great danger. Why?" He smoothed my hair. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"If you don't tell me, I'll get the information one way or another." He said, sighing.

_You can tell him, child. _Impa's voice rang in my mind.

"What?" I cried, looking around.

Link looked around, wary. "What, Zoe?"

"I think Impa just contacted me telepathically."

"What did she say?" He asked, holding me closer to him.

"That I can tell you what's wrong." I sighed.

He laughed. "I told you."

I blushed. "Hush, sir, while I tell you what's going on."

He pulled us to my couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled. He grinned, but said nothing.

"Okay." I said, remembering. "I had another dream. In it, you were leaving me to go save the six sages from the Sacred Realm."

He nodded, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"When I woke up, Impa informed me that I was a sage."

He gasped. "Does that mean you'll get locked away in the Realm?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"No, as I'm the seventh sage. Anyway, the sages think that we're all going to be under attack soon. Like Saria."

He shuddered. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, his eyes burning with determination.

"That's what they said." I laughed. "I'm possibly the most protected sage ever."

He grinned. "I'll make sure of that."

"... and there goes all my freedom. Somehow, I'm okay with that." I said, giggling.

He laughed. "I think you're okay with that because it means you get to see me a lot more often." He grinned childishly. "Not that I'm excited or anything..."

I laughed and buried my face in his tunic. He stroked my hair, playing with each individual curl. I traced the mark of the Triforce on his tunic, just below the neckline.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" He asked, his voice amused.

"I slept. A lot." I blushed and pulled away to look at him. "I'm sure you heard about how I fell asleep on the astronomy tower, right?"

He laughed. "No, but I can see you doing that."

"How many miles away is the forest?" I asked suddenly, to keep myself from asking something else.

He looked surprised. "Ninety-eight miles. Why?"

_So my calculations last night were correct. _"Huh. That's strange. But Zellie and I weren't miles away..."

"What on Hyrule are you talking about?" He asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea myself." I laughed nervously.

"No, you're just not telling me." He sighed and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Last night, the constellations were aligned differently. Normally, they're all bunched together. But last night, Farore's Wind was ninety-eight points away from Din's Flame and Nayru's Love."

He nodded. "And because I have the Triforce of Courage, and Farore is the goddess of courage, you think that my visit to the forest is the cause of that?"

"Yes. I was thinking about asking Impa... but it doesn't really matter..." I mumbled. Impa had no patience with constellations.

"It's quite interesting, actually. I'm sure she'll make an exception to her star-hating rule." He laughed.

"Mmmmhmmm." I said, burying my face in his shirt again.

"Please, Zoe. Just tell me what's really bothering you." He asked, a slight note of agony in his voice.

"I'm afraid. I don't want the sages to sacrifice themselves. Or for you to have to rescue them." I whispered.

He rubbed my back. "It'll all work out for the best, my love."

"What if the best means that..." I didn't finish my sentence. _What if the best means that I should be the only one to sacrifice herself? What if that was the best way? Just Saria and I. Two out of seven._

"That what?" Link asked.

"Nothing." I said, keeping my voice strong.

"Tell me," he commanded. "I want to know what's bothering you."

"No," I refused. "It was a stupid thought."

"Don't say that. Nothing you could possibly think of is stupid." His voice sounded pained.

I looked up to see that he was staring down at me in concern. I sighed, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"What if the other sages didn't have to be sacrificed? Just Saria and I?" I asked in a whisper.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "No. The whole point of you not getting kidnapped is to keep him from getting all seven sages. You're the only sage we can save."

"You make it sound so certain, that you can save me." I said, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I can and I will." He promised.

I broke into tears. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt because I'm too weak!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Zoe! Nobody said you were too weak." He whispered in my ear. "Nobody ever said that."

"But they will when it's my fault that all the sages die!" I cried.

"Zoey, I think you need to rest. You're shaking." His voice was hoarse.

"No I am not!" I cried defiantly.

"Zoey." He let go of me. My entire frame started shaking.

"Oh." I whispered. He picked me up, placing one arm under my knees and the other against my shoulders. He carried me to my bed chamber and lay me down on my bed.

"T-Thank you, Link." I whispered. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay, my love. You're just as scared as I am." He kissed my forehead.

"You, scared? Don't make me laugh."

"I am scared, Zoey. I'm afraid that I might lose you, lose Saria. Lose Hyrule. Everything is on our shoulders now." He pressed his hands to his temples.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked, shutting his eyes.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." I repeated, louder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't worry you." He bent down to kiss my forehead again.

"Link? Are you really that scared?" I asked in a whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck so he couldn't stand up.

"Yes. I feel like I can't handle this." He sighed. "That I'll fail."

"Link, you're the best person for this job. The only person. I know in my heart that you'll do the best you can." I kissed his cheek.

"What if my best isn't enough?" His voice was coated with despair.

"It will be. I know it."

"Thank you, Zoey. That's just what I needed to hear." He removed my arms from around his neck and kissed each softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my hero." I whispered softly as he left, blowing out the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

I bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat.

_Something is wrong with Zoey. _I thought. I knew that she was in trouble. Instinct told me to run to her.

I pulled on my tunic and headed out my door, running in the direction of Zoey's chambers. When I got there, Zelda was standing there, trying to pry open the door.

"You felt it, too?" She asked, panting. "This door won't open."

"Yes." I shuddered. "I didn't lock that door when I left. And she was nearly asleep."

She nodded. "Here." She handed me a hairpin.

I took the hairpin and stuck it in the lock. I'd often pick locks for Zelda when we were children, so that she could enter areas she normally wouldn't be allowed to go.

The lock opened. I opened the door and rushed into the sitting room, Zelda following me.

"No... please!" We heard Zoey gasp from her room. The door was closed.

Fortunately, the door was unlocked. I pulled open the door and gasped. There was a dark figure looming over Zoey, on top of her.

"Please!" She moaned. "Stop!"

"Get your hands off her." I growled.

"As you wish, hero." The figure replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. With a cackle he disappeared.

I ran to Zoey. Her dress was torn, her face covered in tears. "Zoey! What did he do to you?"

"L-Link?" She stuttered. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Zoey. It's really me." I stroked her hair. "What did he do?"

"He... he cut my dress with a dagger." She gestured to the rips in her nightgown. "He was just about to... to... use me... when you walked in."

I growled, the noise building in my chest. Zoey whimpered. I shook my head and focused on her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love." I kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so." Her voice shook.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked, frowning. _How did that scum get into her room, let alone lock it?_

"N-No. But he said he'd stop if I'd give him the Triforce." She whispered, tears falling again.

I whipped her tears away with my thumb. "Shhhh, Zoey. Try to sleep."

She hiccuped. "Stay with me." She commanded in a whisper.

"Let me go tell Zelda what happened. She's right over there." I said, pointing. She nodded.

I walked over to Zelda, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper.

"Apparently, the man tried to rape her. He said he wouldn't if she gave him the Triforce." My voice shook with anger.

She placed her hand over her mouth, obviously forcing back bile. "That's disturbing. I'm going to tell father." She turned and ran.

I walked back over to Zoey and knelt by her bed. Her breathing was uneven, she sniffled from time to time.

"Zoe, please try to calm down. You're safe, I'm here." I whispered soothingly.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered, staring into my eyes.

"I just knew something was wrong. Thank the Goddesses I was able to pick that lock." I whispered into her hair.

Her eyes fluttered. I began humming a song that Impa had taught me long ago, Zelda's Lullaby. She smiled.

"Where'd you learn that, Link? Impa used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep." She whispered.

"She taught me." I whispered back, breaking the song. I dove back into it.

"Thank you." She murmured, settling back into bed. Soon, her breathing was even and I knew she was asleep.

Zelda's head appeared in the door. "My father would like to speak to you out here. I'll watch her." She whispered.

I nodded and kissed Zoey's forehead one last time before making my way to her sitting room. Her father was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Link... thank you. You saved her from a fate worse than injury." His voice wasn't regal, rather it was broken and hoarse.

"I'm just glad Zelda and I made it... in time." I choked on the last words.

He nodded. "Link, I don't want her alone now. Ever."

I nodded, not understanding where he was going. "Yes, sire?"

"Please... sleep with her from now on." He whispered.

I blushed. "Sire, I don't think that's - "

He cut me off. "I trust you and I'm sure she does. All I need you to do is sleep in the same bed. I trust you not to take advantage of this." He looked up, searching my face.

My breath caught in my throat. "Yes, sire."

He handed me a pair of nightclothes my size. "Here. Start tonight." He whispered, not looking at me.

"Sire, if this is difficult for you, I'm sure there's another way -"

He cut me off again. "No, this isn't difficult. I'm just overwhelmed with how fast she's grown up. And how much danger she's in."

I nodded and went into Zoey's changing room, slipping into the comfortable nightclothes. I slipped out and saw that the king had left.

I went back to Zoey's bedroom. Zelda got up and whispered to me, "I've told her of father's plan. She's completely okay with it." She winked at the end and added, "more than okay."

I laughed weakly. "Thank you, Zelda." She patted my shoulder and left.

I walked over to Zoey. She smiled weakly. "Get in, Link. You look exhausted." She patted the empty space beside her.

I grinned and did as instructed. Her bed was warm and soft, not unlike her. She turned her body towards mine and pressed her face against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms delicately around her waist. She adjusted her weight so that she was comfortable against me.

"Goodnight, my hero." She breathed into my shirt.

"Goodnight, love." I whispered into her hair.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I nearly forgot that she was in my arms. When I remembered, I smiled. She was smiling in her sleep, mumbling softly. She shivered despite being underneath the blanket and nestled against me.<p>

I threw another blanket over her small figure. She smiled and mumbled more enthusiastically. I stifled my laughter so that I would not wake her.

She made a cute hiccuping noise in her sleep and turned her head. I smiled.

_She looks beautiful, especially in sleep. Her once peaceful face has become more and more tortured as of late. In sleep, she has no worries._

I stroked her cheek with my finger. She pressed her head softly against my shoulder. Her soft arms were folded near her stomach, pressing against my side.

I smiled. _Please, Goddesses, just let us stay like this forever. I don't want this moment to end. She looks so beautiful. _

She stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open, seeing me. Her mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise and her eyes grew large. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

She blushed. "Why yes, I did. Thank you." She smiled. "Did you?"

"It is impossible for me not to sleep well with you by my side." I replied, smiling. Her blush reddened. I laughed.

"Well, uh... that's a wonderful thought." She closed her eyes, smiling.

"You asked the question, Princess." I countered, laughing so hard that she bounced up and down.

She broke down into giggles. She sat up and snatched a pillow, hitting me with it lightly. I grabbed mine and swatted her playfully.

We continued like this, having a full out pillow fight, for half an hour. Our faces were red and our smiles wide when she finally stopped.

"Impa said if I don't stop hitting you and get to breakfast she'll seriously injure me." She giggled.

I made my face form in mock horror. "Oh no! We must hurry!" I ushered her out of bed and into her changing room, both of us laughing.

Someone had left my clothes on a table in her sitting room. I grabbed a green tunic and changed after Zoey had changed into a sky blue cotton dress. The sleeves and neckline showed off her figure to perfection. I blushed when she twirled around for me to inspect her.

On our way to breakfast, we saw that the castle halls had been filled with flowers – blue roses, Zelda's favorite.

"Charles must be coming!" Zoey squeaked in excitement.

I laughed. Charles and I got on well, he was an excellent swordsman and proper gentleman. We liked to having fighting matches when the twins had their backs turned. They didn't really approve of us going at each other with swords.

"Link, if I see you two fighting one time..." She warned, pointing her finger at my chest.

"You'll order me to stop and get flustered when I don't?" I provided.

She pouted. "Why do you two insist on fighting when you know Zellie and I hate it?"

"Because, we need the practice. It's also great fun." I laughed at the adorable scowl she threw my way.

"Fine. You two will just have to deal with Zelda." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I laughed. "Come on, let's go eat." I pulled her towards the dinning hall.

The entire room was garbed in blue, Dorlan's colour as well as Zelda's. She sat, beaming at everything and everyone. We headed towards our usual place across from her.

"Is Charles coming soon?" Zoey asked, picking up a strawberry.

"Yes!" She gushed. "He's coming to stay for a few weeks to get to know the kingdom better before we wed! Isn't this exciting?" She asked, holding her hands over her heart.

"It would be much more enjoyable if Link and Charles didn't fight." Zoey replied, frowning.

I laughed. _She's so darn determined for us to stop. It's adorable. _

"Link..." Zelda warned, her sapphire eyes blazing.

"Hey, hey! Save the lecture for when we're both here to hear it." I raised my palms up in defeat.

She smirked and went back to her food. I glanced around.

"Where's His Majesty?" I asked her.

"Sleeping. I'm afraid he's going to make himself sick with all the work he's been doing." She frowned.

Zoey dropped her fork. "What? He's not feeling well?"

She nodded. "If you ask him, he won't admit it. But he doesn't look good."

I nodded. _He looked like a wreck last night. I hope he's alright..._

Zelda read her sister's face. She reached across the table to pat her hand. "Impa's tending to him."

Zoey instantly smiled. "Better him than me." We laughed.

Once breakfast was finished, Zoey and I rode out to Lake Hylia. Zelda wanted us to take a few guards, but stopped protesting when I walked up to her and whispered, "No. She's been fearful enough lately. She needs to be convinced that nothing bad will happen. Which it won't."

We sat underneath a tree, the sweet smell of spring surrounding us. There was a slight breeze, causing her hair to flow about her face in a breathtaking way.

"Link... do you remember that night when we were kids? When Zelda ran away into the Market?" She asked.

I nodded. "She got scared and ran into the Happy Mask Salesmen Shop."

She frowned. "That guy creeps me out." She paused. "Anyway, she came back telling me she had seen a monster. A Wolfo. I didn't believe her at the time... but now I do."

I frowned, confused. "Why, after all these years?"

"I can feel... Hyrule changing. Our peaceful world is leaving us, Link." She sighed.

"I know. I wish I could just snatch it back for us. For you."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I won't survive this world. I saw it in a dream."

Each word she said injected ice into my veins. I whipped her tears away and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't say that, Zoey. You will survive. I'll make sure of it." My voice burned with intensity.

I heard hoof beats on the soft ground. I looked up and saw Impa on a stallion, staring down at us.

"Ruto has gone missing." She said.

"One by one, we will fall." Zoey whispered before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: The next chapter is full of drama! And an unexpected twist. (;<strong>

** Reviews earn you virtual cookies!**


	4. Death

**Chapter Four: Death**

**Link**

I walked next to Zoey, supporting her. She'd felt faint ever since the news that Darunia had been captured in the dead of night.

_Yesterday, Ruto, today, Darunia. One day I'll wake up and it'll be Zoey. _I shuddered.

"Link..." She said as we reached the dinning hall.

"Yes, my love?"

"Sometimes I wonder if we should just give up." She sighed. "But then I think about a future free of worry and then I know why."

"I have that feeling all the time. I know it's hard right now, but soon this will all be over." I lifted her hand to my lips.

"I-I did something by accident last night, Link. I-It could ruin everything." She shuddered.

"What happened, Zoey?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. _She looks so pale. I hope she's alright..._

"I awoke as a sage." She fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey<strong>

They were planning something – that much was obvious. The four figures of my father, Zelda, Impa, and Link would often glance in my direction, thinking that I was asleep. I caught randoms words like, "teach" and "difficult magic" coming from Impa.

_So Impa's going to teach me some difficult magic? That's just wonderful..._ I thought.

The whispers from across my chamber died down. I took advantage of the opportunity to speak.

"Who fell today?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nabooru." Zelda said, not turning away from the group. They continued their discussion.

After another ten minutes, Impa walked to me. She shook her head. "How _exactly _did you wake?"

"The Triforce..." I muttered, avoiding her red eyes.

She groaned. "Princess, I warned you!"

"You warned me about _my_ Triforce," I said, emphasizing the word _my_, "not Link's."

Across the chamber, Link's body froze. He didn't seem to even breathe. His hands balled up into fists. _Oh great, now he's going to blame himself._

Impa was about to speak when I cut her off. "Link, I swear to the Goddesses if you blame yourself, I will knock you unconscious for several hours."

He looked shocked, but quickly shook his head. "Only several? I can deal with that." He replied with a sad smile.

Impa shook her head, looking shocked. "Zoey Xenia Hyrule! Princesses do NOT make threats."

I smiled at Link. "That was a promise."

Zelda and my father snorted with laughter. Impa looked downright appalled.

"You are just about the most uncivilized royal family ever." She hissed.

"And we're completely okay with that title." My father said, after calming down.

"And you're possibly the most twisted nursemaid ever. Seriously, you're going to put them through this?" Zelda said with a small frown.

She shrugged. "Do you want your sister in Ganon's clutches or not?" Zelda shook her head.

"It was just a joke..." She said. I swear I heard her mutter, "you crazy old imp."

I raised my hand tentatively. "Um, Mrs. Impa Teacher Lady? Do I want to know what you're putting me through?"

"Impa _Teacher Lady?_" She hissed, staring at me.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm confused." I said, mentally face palming myself. _Impa is NOT in the mood for jokes right now..._

"Long story short – I'm going to teach you how to be Sheik." She said with an evil grin.

I clapped my hand over my mouth. She gave me a puzzled look.

I removed my hand. "If it were just you and I right now, I'd be screaming some pretty choice words at the top of my lungs."

Her eyes narrowed. "And were did you learn these words?" She asked, glaring at me.

I counted on my fingers. "Let's see, Zellie taught me four, Daddy taught me six, and Link taught me one when he thought I wasn't listening."

Zelda scowled. "'Screw' does not count."

"I didn't count it." My father and Link laughed, unashamed.

Impa furiously walked over to the other side of the chamber and smacked Link across the back of the head.

"You should be ashamed, speaking such words in front of the princess!" She spat at him.

He put on a face of mock formality. "I didn't know that she could hear me, Lady Impa."

She smacked him again. He rubbed his head. "Okay, that one kinda hurt."

She grinned. "Good. Now you three should leave."

I groaned. All their eyes flashed to me.

"Does the torture have to start now?" I asked.

Link frowned. "This won't hurt her, right?"

Impa scowled. "It will if she doesn't do it _right_." She hissed.

_Goodness, Impa! _I thought. _This is going to be super weird for him... Wait, what if...?_

"Uh, Impa?" I asked, unsure if my newly formed planned would work.

"Yes, princess?" She asked, turning to me.

"Couldn't you make me a _girl _Sheika?" I asked.

She grinned evilly. "Now why would I do that?"

"Wouldn't it look... obvious if Link were traveling with Sheik?"

"And you knew I'd be traveling with you how?" Link asked.

"Impa's nearly tattooed the Hero of Time legend into my brain." I responded.

My father laughed. "I think she's right, Impa. You should probably teach Link how to be Sheik, and Zoey how to be...?"

"Sky. And fine. But you and Zelda will need to leave."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Link and I looked like respectable members of the Sheikah society. His muscles were more defined, his face covered with a cowl. I felt more like Impa than anyone should ever have to feel.<p>

Impa had taught us the finer points of Sheikah culture, including fighting styles and romance. It turned out that Link and I could pretty much do whatever we wanted, romantically that is. Impa warned Link very strongly about treating me 'like a princess'.

"My eyes sting." I complained. Link nodded his agreement.

"That will wear off... eventually." Impa sneered.

"Okay, so go over the plan one more time." Link, _Sheik, _asked.

"You two have been given enough supplies to get you to Kakariko. There, you will show them my note, stating that you two are lost members of the Sheikah tribe." Impa said calmly. "After we fake your death, that is."

"So I'm to ride with Zoey out to Lake Hylia, fabricate evidence of a struggle, and then make it look like our bodies were dragged into the lake?" Link asked, his now red eyes unreadable.

I shuddered. _He makes it sound like it could easily happen, and it could have... _He placed his now bandaged hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"Actually, I've hired a few thieves to help you. They're to 'fake' kill you, then be falsely thrown into the dungeons. I'll let them out."

"Alright, thank you." He replied.

She nodded. "You should go now." She walked up and pulled us both into a hug. "Take care, young ones."

Link and I transformed back into ourselves. We grabbed out packs and he pulled me out the door, heading for the stables.

We hurriedly headed out to Lake Hylia. I played my part in town, putting on a sweet smile and waving at everyone.

Once out in the field, Link called, "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pretend to be happy. You shouldn't do that." He said, frowning.

"Impa said to act natural." I shrugged.

He muttered something I couldn't hear and urged Epona forward. I scowled and urged Ebony to match his pace.

Once we'd arrived at the water front, there were three thieves waiting for us. Link scowled.

"I don't trust them." He whispered, helping me dismount.

One of the thieves came forward. "You should. Impa paid us a large sum to keep our mouths shut and do our job."

Another thief gestured to the pool of blood near him. "_Princess,"_ he sneered, "please come lay down in this. On your stomach."

I looked up to see Link stiffly nod. I walked over to the blood, held my breath, and lay down in it. Link lay down beside me, getting drenched in blood.

The only other thief quickly loomed over me, holding out his hand. I took it. He flashed me a quick smile and drug me to the lakeside. I looked over and saw that Link was getting the same treatment.

We were thrown into the water. The thieves laughed. Link wadded over and helped me up. The thief that had smiled at me handed me a blanket. I silently thanked the Goddesses for this slightly nice man.

Link pulled out his Royal Sword and made slashes along the ground near the blood. A thief shot arrows randomly into the ground.

One of the thieves took Link's sword and covered it in blood. I had to turn my head to prevent myself from vomiting. I turned back only when I heard the soft thunk of someone plunging the sword into the ground.

Link came over to me and silently handed me a clean dress. I took it and gently squeezed his hand.

"Our job is finished. We will scare your horses back into town." A thief called as they turned away.

Link nodded. "Thank you."

As the thieves disappeared, Link turned around so that I may quickly change dresses. _I hate this part of the plan... _I tapped him on the shoulder, handing him the blood-stained dress.

His eyes were wide and full of pain as he took out a dagger and slashed rips into the dress. He threw it near the water, along our blood trail.

I walked over to the dress and thought of something. I drug my nails along the dirt, as if I'd tried to claw my way to freedom. Link laughed dully behind me.

"Good idea." He said as I washed the dirt off my hands. He came up behind me and patted my shoulder. "We should transform now."

I closed my eyes and focused on the complex technique Impa had taught us. I felt my hair slowly turning bleach-white and straight, eyes growing red. I felt my clothing change into a traditional Sheikah dress, baggy and white with a hood. The symbol of the Sheikah was in black on the back of my dress. Black leggings and bandages up my arms completed the look.

I opened my eyes and saw that Link was already Sheik. He pulled me up.

"We should get going, Sky. We don't want to be framed for the murder of the princess and her guardian, do we?" He asked, his voice notably deeper.

I laughed, the sound echoing like bells. He grabbed me by the waist and threw a Deku Nut to the ground.

**Link**

I opened my eyes to find that Zoey and I were standing at the gates of Kakakrio. I carefully let go of her waist, careful to conceal my daggers, as she didn't know I had them.

"So this our home now, Sheik?" She asked, her voice more musical than before.

"Yes. We should head to the mayor's house and show him my _aunt's_ note." I said, trying to keep my voice light and amused.

"Sheik..." She whispered. "Did that bother you... before?"

I shook my head. "No. Let's go." I pulled her through the gates.

We stopped at a large house which I knew to be the mayor's. I knocked quickly on the door.

A portly man answer. "Yes?" He asked, eying us.

"My aunt, Impa," I began, emphasizing her name, "told us to come to you."

"We have no home." Zoey whispered quietly, but with a fierceness I didn't know she possessed.

"Impa never mentioned a nephew." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"She tried to keep me a secret." I responded, thankful for Impa's instructions. "She knew that there would be people that would want me and my wife disposed of."

He looked incredulous now. "And I'm supposed to just believe you? I'm sorry, kid, but you're not the first to show up claiming to be Impa's long lost relative."

I handed him the note, amused. I smirked behind my cowl. _So Impa's the lady to be related to in this town, huh? That's disturbing._

The mayor's eyes widened as he read the letter. "I'm so sorry, Sheik. Please come in." He moved aside so that we could enter.

The house was small, but comfortable. He shut the door and turned to us.

"So your small home in the far off woods, past the Kokiri Forest, burned down?" He asked, scanning Zoey and I with his eyes.

"Yes." Zoey said firmly.

I grimaced, thankful that my cowl hid it. _She's trying so hard to be tough, so hard to pull off the Sheika appearance..._ Her white hood covered the upper half of her face, concealing her eyes.

"Then Kakariko welcomes you with open arms." He said, handing me a key. "This is the key to Impa's house. Do you need directions?"

I shook my head. "She gave me a map." I said, holding up a piece of parchment. He nodded.

"I hope you enjoy our small town." He said in farewell. I pulled Zoey outside and towards Impa's house.

"How did I do?" She whispered.

"Perfect." I said soothingly. "I think we can portray you as the obedient wife easily."

"_Obedient?_" Judging by her voice, I knew here eyebrows were raised.

"You know what I mean. Quiet." I said, laughing slightly.

We reached Impa's house and I unlocked the door. The room was simple. It had a small fireplace, a large bed, and a table. Impa hadn't needed much else.

Zoey took our packs and began unpacking. She threw our soft pillows on the bed. I lay down on it with a flop and she jumped a little.

"I'm just used to you not making any noise," she explained as she set out our lunch.

We quickly ate, staring at each other. We had just finished when we heard a commotion outside.

"Everyone, come quickly! A royal messenger approaches!" Someone shouted.

Zoey and I looked at each other. She shuddered slightly and then set her shoulders. She took my hand and led me outside.

The entire town was gathered at the gates, looking up at Impa on horseback. She raised her hand for silence.

"I've come with dreadful news!" She cried. "Princess Zoey and her guardian, Link, have been murdered!"

The entire town broke down. Woman and children sobbed, men cursed loudly, wanting justice for their fallen princess. Zoey and I simply stood in silence near the back of the crowd.

"Tell us the story of their death, dear Impa!" The mayor cried.

"It was tragic. In case you didn't know, the princess and her guardian were lovers. They often rode out to Lake Hylia to spend a few hours alone together. Today, that was their downfall." She bowed her head in shame.

"They were ambushed by three petty thieves. Sir Link fought them off valiantly, but alas – he was outnumbered. The thieves killed him with his own sword and injured the princess with it. They drug her dying body and that of Link's to the lake. I was told by a scout that it appeared they had held hands until they sank in the cold waters."

_She made that seem like a tragic love story. Although, I'm glad she didn't spare any details. Now our death is assured. _I thought.

I glanced over at Zoey. Her head was down so that I couldn't see her face. I bent down to look into her blood-red eyes. She had them shut.

She squeezed my hand. "Brave to the end, my hero," she whispered, shaking her head.

I nodded stiffly. The crowd was out of control again, many men cursing at the top of their lungs. I scowled, ashamed for them. A few of the younger children were screaming defiant, "No"s.

Impa raised her hand for silence once more. "The culprits have been found. They've been thrown into the dungeon and are awaiting torture."

I felt Zoey shudder next to me. I let go of her hand and wrapped that arm around her waist. _She hates violence. It's cruel that she has to endure it this much._

"The day shall become known as Remembrance Day." Impa said, dismounting. She quickly spoke to the mayor and walked our way, making her way through the thinning crowd.

She pulled me into a hug. "My dear nephew, it is with heavy heart that I ask to join you and Sky today and the next at my house."

"It shall be no problem, Impa." I said, turning to go to her house.

On the way back, Impa tried to get Zoey to talk, but couldn't. She wouldn't talk about anything. I felt her frame shudder slightly as I opened the door to Impa's house.

As soon as the door shut, Impa shook Zoey by her shoulders. "Say something, child!"

"..." I frowned. Zoey never disobeyed Impa when she called her 'child'.

I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Zoey, please talk."

She looked at me with fearful red eyes. _I can't. _She mouthed.

"Why not?" I whispered.

_I cannot find my voice. _She shuddered.

"When did this happen?" I nearly shouted. Impa placed a warning hand on my shoulder.

_When we walked back into Impa's house._

"Impa, she can't speak." I turned to the true Sheikah, hoping for an answer.

"I told her she wouldn't be able to." Impa frowned.

I looked at each of them in turn. "What?"

She shrugged. _I know not of what she speaks. I was talking just fine earlier._

Impa had knelt down so that she could see Zoey's words. "That was the remainder of your voice fading, child."

"Why didn't either of you tell me about this?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You tend to overreact." Impa shrugged, getting up.

_She's right, you know. It's fine. You just have to watch my lips more than you already do._

I blushed, but said, "Overreacting is a good thing when it comes to you."

_Why? _

"You tend to downplay things. Like if you were bleeding to death you'd say it was merely a scratch." I stared dead into her eyes.

She shook with silent laughter. _You worry about me enough, my hero. _

"I can never do that enough. Do you know how much trouble you are?" I said, grinning.

_Oh... _She said, looking downcast.

_Why didn't she see that was a joke...? _ I thought, worried. Then I remembered. _That damned cowl! _I pulled it down, reveling my face.

"That was a joke, you know." I said, continuing to grin.

She smiled and playfully smacked my arm. _Hard to tell with that thingy covering your beautiful face._

I blushed. "Are you tired? You look exhausted."

She nodded. _I don't even think I could walk to the bed right now, I'm so tired. _She grinned. _Please carry me, guardian. _

I smiled and picked her up with ease. _I swear, she weighs less and less each time I pick her up..._ I placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, o brave warrior." I whispered.

I turned to Impa and saw her rolling her eyes. "O brave warrior?" She asked.

I pulled my cowl back up. "You told us to follow the Sheikah traditions." I shrugged.

"Not even mortally wounded Sheikah get carried to their bed by their partner." She glared at me.

"Like anyone but you knows that." I muttered, returning her gaze.

She looked behind me, and saw that Zoey was passed out. She took a step toward me, pointing her finger at my chest.

"I don't think you deserve her, Sheik." She said with malice. "She deserves someone of higher birth than you, forest boy." She spat the last phrase.

I glared at her. "Your opinion matters not to me nor her. Nor her father." I shrugged.

She smacked me hard across the face. "It will. I plan on proving your worth, hero. If you pass the test, you deserve her. If not, I'll tell the king that you eloped with her, faking both your deaths."

I gasped. "The king doesn't know of our faked deaths?"

She nodded sharply. "He thinks it was a terrible accident. So does Zelda."

Suddenly, Zoey sprang up from behind me and smacked Impa across the face. Her entire body was shaking with rage. She lifted her hand to smack her again but I caught it.

"Don't sink to her level, love." I whispered.

Impa shakily regained her ground and stood up. "Child, you'd best heed my warning. This man, " she said, gesturing at me, "is not only bad for you but horrible for Hyrule. Do not risk your heart and mind for this worthless piece of flesh."

Zoey kicked her in the shin, causing her to fall from surprise. I groaned.

"Don't make me tie you up, Sky." I threatened in a whisper.

Her hood fell off, releasing her bleach-white hair. I grimaced. _Her hair is supposed to be curly... this is unnatural! _Her eyes were murderous.

_She's hurting my family with her lies! _She mouthed angrily.

"I know, I know. I'll tell them somehow." I tried to pull her into an embrace, but she refused.

_Furthermore, she doesn't approve of this. _She gestured to my body, then hers. _That makes me very, very angry. _

I choked back laughter, shaking my head. _She's so adorable when she's mad! _

Impa stirred. "S-Sky? Sh-Sheik? What happened?"

Zoey stared furiously mouthing insults at her, but Impa raised her eyebrows.

"Child, why aren't you talking? More importantly, why am I on the floor?" She asked, confused.

"She can't talk, she's Sky, remember? And she knocked you out because you were yelling at me." I explained, cursing her for getting amnesia.

"What? I don't remember yelling at you, Sheik."

I glanced over at Zoey. I wished I hadn't, seeing her mouth the curse words that she should not know. I shook my head.

"Impa, tell me honestly – do you approve of this?" I asked, gesturing to Zoey and I.

"Of course, I've never seen such a fitting match." She paused then added silently, _except with Queen Alice and King Luke. _

I frowned, wondering at her comparison to the king and queen of yesteryear. "Are you speaking the truth, dear Impa?"

She frowned. "Yes. Why the sudden lack of confidence?"

"You were yelling at me a minute ago saying I wasn't worthy of Sky." I said, placing my hand over Zoey's mouth. "Those words are angering me more than her, Sky."

She blushed and I removed my hand. She kept her mouth firmly shut, her jaw locked.

"I don't understand." Impa said. "Unless..." She and Zoey gasped at the same time.

"Someone cursed your house!" Zoey said, breaking her silence.

I turned to her. "What?"

"Someone cursed my house to make the worst fears of the people that enter it come true." Impa said, running her glowing hand along the wall.

"Again, what?" I asked, frowning.

"Your worst fear is being told you're not worthy of me, right?" I blushed and nodded. "Mine is not being able to comfort you. Impa?" She asked, turning to the nurse.

"Offending a member of the royal family." She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I offended you."

Her hands glowed red and she walked away from the wall. "I've removed the curse."

"Who put the curse here?" I asked. _What if it's not safe? _I wrapped my arm around Zoey's waist.

She paused for a moment, then chuckled. "I did." When we blankly stared at her, she grinned. "I never did trust that mayor with the key. That curse was my secondary defense."

I groaned. "Impa, why can't you just get a watch dog like the rest of society?"

"I'm special." She smiled. "Now, let's eat and I'll tell you of the sate of the castle."

I put a hand up. "Wait, first, we must know. Do the king and Zelda know how we fare?"

She nodded. "To an extent. They know that you are safe, nothing more."

I nodded. "Now we may eat." I gestured for her to sit.

"You're acting like a true Sheika, alright. All authoritative and such." She laughed.

Zoey giggled. "That's just normal Sheik."

I blushed. "You need ordering about to keep you alive."

"I never said I didn't!" She playfully smacked my hand.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: So, yeah, review. Puh-lease? puppy-dog-eyes/**


End file.
